Generally, light emitting diodes emitting ultraviolet light in a range of 200 to 300 nm can be used for various applications including sterilization devices, water or air purification devices, high density optical recording devices, excitation sources of bio-aerosol fluorescence detection systems.
Unlike a near-ultraviolet or blue light emitting diode, a light emitting diode emitting relatively deep ultraviolet light comprises a well layer containing Al, such as AlGaN. Due to a composition of these gallium nitride based semiconductor layers, a deep ultraviolet light emitting diode has a structure significantly different from the blue light emitting diode and the near ultraviolet light emitting diode.